14 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 06.30 Wstań prawą nogą - magazyn poranny 07.00 Proszę o odpowiedź 07.15 Nasza gmina 08.00 Byli sobie odkrywcy (11/26): Magellan - pierwsza podróż dookoła świata - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1997 08.25 Teleranek 08.55 Emilka ze Srebrnego Nowiu (Emily of New Moon) (36) - serial dla dzieci, Kanada 1998, wyk. Susan Clark, Stephen McHattie, Martha MacIsaac, Sheila McCarthy (48 min) 09.45 Wiadomości naukowe 10.00 W Starym Kinie: Ballada o Cable'u Hogue'u (The Ballad of Cable Hogue) - western, USA 1970, reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Jason Robards, Stella Stevens, David Warner, Strother Martin (116 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Ludzki świat - magazyn katolicki 12.45 Tańce polskie: Tańce Beskidu Śląskiego 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Tydzień 13.45 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (16) - serial przygodowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Anderson, David Hasselhoff, Jeremy Jackson, Billy Warlock (42 min) 14.35 Koncert życzeń 15.10 Zwierzęta świata: Oman, klejnot Arabii (1/2) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 15.35 Cafe Fin de Siecle - program dokumentalny 16.15 Przyjaciele - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 16.45 Anegdoty prezydenckie Longina Pastusiaka (10): John Tyler 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.05 Palce lizać (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanka Bielicka, Paweł Deląg, Edyta Olszówka (25 min) 18.35 Śmiechu warte - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Wieczorynka: Gumisie - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Tygrysy Europy (5/11): Interview - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Paweł Deląg, Agnieszka Wagner, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak-Englert (51 min) 21.05 Pierwszy krzyk (11/12) - serial dokumentalny Wojciecha Szumowskiego 21.35 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... - magazyn kryminalny 22.20 Sportowa niedziela 22.50 Mały smutny chłopiec (Little Boy Blue) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Antonio Tibaldi, wyk. Ryan Phillippe, Nastassja Kinski, John Savage, John Doman (100 min) 00.30 110 rocznica stałej sceny polskiej w Łodzi 00.55 Gwiazdy świecą nocą - program edukacyjny 01.15 Palce lizać (3/7) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Radosław Piwowarski/Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Krzysztof Kowalewski, Hanka Bielicka, Paweł Deląg, Edyta Olszówka (25 min) (powt.) 01.40 Róg Marksa i Obrońców Krzyża - film dokumentalny Jerzego Ridana 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06.55 Tygrysy Europy (5/11): Interview - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Paweł Deląg, Agnieszka Wagner, Janusz Rewiński, Beata Ścibak-Englert (51 min) (dla niesłyszących) 07.55 Słowo na niedzielę (dla niesłyszących) 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 M.A.S.H. (148) - serial komediowy, USA 1979/80, reż. Charles Dublin, wyk. Alan Alda, Mike Farrell, Harry Morgan, Loretta Swit (22 min) 09.25 Lakatos - król cygańskich skrzypków - reportaż 09.50 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 10.20 Kręcioła - program dla młodzieży 10.40 Proton: Techniki wojenne - program popularnonaukowy 11.05 Siedem grzechów głównych po góralsku: Zazdrość 11.30 Wyprawa z National Geographic: Ostatnia podróż Andrei Dorii - film dokumentalny, USA 1996 12.00 Skrzydełko czy nóżka? (La aile ou la cuisse?) - komedia, Francja 1976, reż. Claude Zidi, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Coluche, Julien Guiomar, Claude Gensac (105 min) 13.55 30 ton! Lista, lista - lista przebojów 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej (wydanie specjalne) 15.05 Złotopolscy (178): Zakochani - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszyk, Agata Kulesza, Renata Gabryjelska, Ewa Kasprzyk (25 min) 15.35 Brunetki, blondynki - tenorem i w tercecie 16.35 Na dobre i na złe (2/13): Odzyskana miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Ryszard Zatorski, wyk. Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Ewa Skibińska (50 min) 17.30 7 dni świat - program publicystyczny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Badziewiakowie (11): Matriarchat - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Leszek Malinowski, wyk. Leszek Malinowski, Joanna Kurowska, Agata Młynarska oraz członkowie Kabaretu Koń Polski (25 min) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 20.00 Góralu, czy ci nie żal - czyli karczma góralska (2) - program rozrywkowy 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Nowojorscy gliniarze (103) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Matthew Penn, wyk. Jimmy Smits, Dennis Franz, James McDaniel, Sharon Lawrence (44 min) 22.25 Audiotele - rozwiązanie konkursu 22.35 Zwierzenia kontrolowane: Jan Nowicki - wywiad 23.05 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Król umiera, czyli ceremonie - sztuka Eugene Ionesco, Polska 1999, reż. Jerzy Grzegorzewski, wyk. Igor Przegrodzki, Halina Skoczyńska, Jolanta Zalewska, Iga Mayr (44 min) 23.50 Teatr Telewizji: Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie IX - Traktat polityki małżeńskiej - sztuka Honoriusza Balzaka, Polska 1998, reż. Krystyna Janda, wyk. Barbara Kałużna, Waldemar Barwiński, Adam Warchoł, Wanda Marchlewska (15 min) 00.05 Manionowie z Ameryki (Manions of America) (2/3) - dramat społeczny, USA 1981, reż. Joseph Sargent, wyk. Pierce Brosnan, Kate Mulgrew, Anthony Quayle, Linda Purl (90 min) 01.40 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 08.40 Reportaż 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.35 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Klejnoty włoskiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Wiarus - magazyn kombatantów warszawskich 14.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Radomski 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Ballady - program muzyczny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki kobiet - mecz Nafta Gaz Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 19.30 (WP) Maraton w kajakarstwie górskim - reportaż 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w Akrobacji Szybowcowej - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finały Mistrzostw Europy w karate shotokan 21.00 Klejnoty włoskiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Dekalog I - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (53 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Polo Live 07.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 07.15 Wystarczy chcieć 07.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów katolickich 08.00 Kosmiczne wojny (22) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.30 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 09.00 Power Rangers (134) - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.30 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Disco Relax 11.00 Pomoc domowa (The Nunny) (134) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Lee Shallat, wyk. Fran Drescher, Charles Shaughnessey, Daniel Davis, Lauren Lane (25 min) 11.30 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica (Sabrina, the Teenage Witch) (60) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1997, wyk. Melissa Joan Hart (25 min) 12.00 Dharma i Greg (Dharma & Greg) (34) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Jenna Elfman, Thomas Gibson, Mimi Kennedy, Alan Rachins (25 min) 12.30 Wojownicze żółwie Ninja (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1990, reż. Steve Barron, wyk. Judith Hoag, Elias Koteas, Raymond Serra, Jay Patterson (90 min) 14.10 Disco Polo Live 15.30 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Rodzina zastępcza (11) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 16.50 Sekrety rodzinne - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Gala Boksu Zawodowego: walka Lennox Lewis - Evander Hollyfield 18.10 Siedmiu wspaniałych (Magnificent Seven) (11) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Michael Biehn, Eric Close, Rick Worthy, Anthony Starke (45 min) 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Strażnik Teksasu (Walker Texas Ranger) (133) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Vern Gillum, wyk. Chuck Norris, Clarence Gilyard, Sheree J. Wilson (45 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Zwariowałem dla ciebie (Crazy for You/Vision Quest) - film obyczajowy, USA 1985, reż. Harold Becker, wyk. Matthew Modine, Linda Fiorentino, Michael Schoeffling, Ronny Cox (103 min) 22.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.00 Na każdy temat - talk show Mariusza Szczygła 00.05 Magazyn sportowy 01.30 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.50 Telesklep 7.50 Malusińscy 22 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.15 Hutch miodowe serce 22 - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.40 Przygody Pytalskich 22 -serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Ukryte królestwo - film dladzieci USA 11.45 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.15 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Spot - magazyn dla kobiet 13.15 Gotuj z Kuroniem - magazyn kulinarny 13.45 Start w tvn meta na scenie program rozrywkowy 14.15 Mój Kuzyn Vinnie - komedia obyczajowa USA 16.30 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Zwariowana forsa - program rozrywkowy 17.15 Mini Playhack Show - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.20 To było grane - program rozrywkowy 21.30 Super Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 22.00 Wprost TV - magazyn 22.30 Pod napięciem - talk-show 23.00 Ale plama - program rozrywkowy 23.15 Wrodzony talent - film obyczajowy USA 1,45 Cela nr - reportaż 2,15 Magazyn NBA 2.45 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy RTL 7 6.45 Tam major - serial komediowy 7.10 Teleshopping 8.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco. Kangoo. Dr Slump 10.00 Moje drugie ja - serial dla młodzieży 10.25 Rewolwer i melonik - serial sensacyjny 11.20 Nieśmierteina - serial fantastycznonaukowy 12.10 Ziarno tamaryszku - melodramat prod. Wielka Brytania 14.15 Autostrada do Nieba - serial familijny 15.10 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 15.35 Spokojnie tatusku - serial komediowy 16.00 Klinika uniwersytecka - serial obyczajowy 16.45 Trzecia planeta od Slonca - serial komediowy 17.10 Świromania - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 To i Owo - magazyn kulturalny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Doskonały cel - film sensacyjny prod. amerykanskiej 21.45 Piękny i bestia - talk-show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską i Wojciecha Cejrowskiego 22.45 Szczury nabrzeża - serial sensacyjny 23.35 McCall - serial sensacyjny 0.20 Klinika uniwersytecka - serial obyczajowy 1.05 Doskonały ceł - film sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 2.35 Ziarno tamaryszku - melodramat, Wielka Brytania 3.35 Szczury nabrzeza - serial sensacyjny 5.20 Beach Patrol - serial prod. amerykańskiej TV Polonia 06.00 Czterdziestolatek (11/21): Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1975, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 06.50 Teledyski na życzenie 07.05 Słowo na niedzielę 07.10 Madonny polskie: Pani Kujaw - reportaż Jerzego Kołodziejczyka 07.35 Mój ślad: Gustaw Holoubek (powt.) 07.40 Złotopolscy (123,124): Zmiana, Kamień - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (50 min) 08.30 Zwierzątka ze sklepiku (1): Małe jest piękne, Wielkie pranie - serial animowany, USA 1994 09.00 Ala i As: O czym kraczą wrony? - program dla dzieci 09.25 Niedzielne muzykowanie: Stanisław Moniuszko - Halka (2) - opera w 4 aktach, Polska 1998, reż. Maria Fołtyn (65 min) (stereo) 10.30 Wspomnień czar: Granica - melodramat, Polska 1938, reż. Józef Lejtes, wyk. Elżbieta Barszczewska, Lena Żelichowska, Jerzy Pichelski, Aleksander Zelwerowicz (91 min) 12.00 Anioł Pański - transmisja z Watykanu 12.15 Czasy - katolicki magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Gościniec - magazyn kultury i sztuki ludowej 13.00 Transmisja Mszy Św. z kościoła Przemienia Pańskiego w Tłuszczu 14.05 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 14.15 Teatr familijny: Cudowna lampa Aladyna - sztuka Bolesława Leśmiana, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Niesiołowski, wyk. Elżbieta Bieda, Elżbieta Bielińska, Hanna Kinder-Kiss, Andrzej Arciszewski (44 min) 15.10 Teledyski na życzenie 15.20 Zaproszenie: W cieniu Ślęży - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 15.45 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Niemiec 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dom (11/12): Jedenaste - nie wychylaj się - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1980, reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Jolanta Żółkowska, Tadeusz Janczar, Władysław Kowalski, Tomasz Borkowy (93 min) 18.45 Ludzie listy piszą 19.05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 19.15 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Pokuszenie - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1995, reż.Barbara Sass, wyk. Magdalena Cielecka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Maria Ciunelis (99 min) 21.35 V Letni Festiwal Kabaretu Port Ko(s) miczny - Koszalin '99 (1) - program rozrywkowy 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Opole na bis - koncert 23.55 Sportowa niedziela 00.20 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 00.25 Podwieczorek... z Polonią - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 01.10 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Alfabet Gwiazd: Pokuszenie - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1995, reż.Barbara Sass, wyk. Magdalena Cielecka, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Krzysztof Pieczyński, Maria Ciunelis (99 min) (powt.) 03.35 V Letni Festiwal Kabaretu Port Ko(s) miczny - Koszalin '99 (1) - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 04.55 Opole na bis - koncert (powt.) 05.40 Historia w brązie - film dokumentalny Zygmunta Skoniecznego Polsat 2 06.00 Talent za talent - teleturniej dla młodzieży 06.30 Kuźnia Szczęście - teleturniej 07.00 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 07.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 08.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (74) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 09.00 Robocop (7) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 10.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (44) - serial animowany 10.30 Dennis rozrabiaka (4) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (33) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Jovit Shaw, Antonia Prebble, Simon James, Ben Revell (25 min) 11.30 Zabójcze gry (Deadly Games) (9) - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. James Calvert, Cynthia Gibb, Stephen T. Kay, Christopher Lloyd (50 min) 12.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (38) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 13.00 Zdobywcy (The Buccaneers) (6) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1994, wyk. Mira Sorvino, Carla Gugino, Greg Wise, Jenny Agutter (50 min) 14.00 Małe potwory (Little Monsters) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Richard Alan Greenberg, wyk. Fred Savage, Howie Mandel, Margaret Whitton, Rick Ducommun (97 min) (powt.) 15.50 Reportaż 16.00 Safari w Hollywood (Hollywood Safari) (2) - serial przygodowy, USA 1997, wyk. Sam Jones, David Lago, Tommy Devers, Joe Gerard Burke (50 min) 17.00 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki (Kids Say the Darndest Things) (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1997-98, wyk. Bill Cosby (25 min) 17.30 Benny Hill (59) - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Robocop (8) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 19.00 Zabójcze gry (Deadly Games) (10) - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. James Calvert, Cynthia Gibb, Stephen T. Kay, Christopher Lloyd (50 min) 19.50 Biznes tydzień 20.05 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów w Piłce Nożnej - mecz Brazylia - Mali 22.00 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (22) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 23.00 Szaleńczy pościg (Hot Pursuit) - komedia, USA 1987, reż. Steven Lisberger, wyk. John Cusack, Robert Loggia, Wendy Gazelle, Jerry Stiller (88 min) 00.40 Soundtrack - program o muzyce filmowej 01.10 Makakofonia, czyli ROCKMKK - program muzyczny 01.40 Afficionado - program muzyczny Jana Jakuba Nagabczyńskiego 02.10 Kamera start - teleturniej 02.40 Disco Polo Live - program muzyczny 03.30 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Rozkodowany Bunny - film animowany 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.30 (K) Fenomeny przyrody - serial dokumentalny 09.00 (K) Boks zawodowy: Evander Holyfield - Lennox Lewis 10.30 (K) Deser: Strop - film krótkometrażowy 10.50 (K) Balzak 1 (Balzac I) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1999, reż. Josee Dayan, wyk. Gerard Depardieu, Jeanne Moreau, Fanny Ardant, Virna List (95 min) 12.30 Szeroki horyzont - reportaż 13.25 Aktualności filmowe 13.55 (K) Alex sam w domu (Home Alone 3) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1997, reż. Raja Gosnell, wyk. Alex D. Linz, Olek Krupa, Rya Kihlstedt, Lenny von Dohlen (98 min) 15.35 (K) Deser: Mistrzowskie rowki - film krótkometrażowy 15.50 (K) Niagara - dramat psychologiczny, USA 1953, reż. Henry Hathaway, wyk. Marylin Monroe, Joseph Cotten, Jean Peters (92 min) 17.25 (K) Demony wojny wg Goi - film sensacyjny, Polska 1998, reż. Władysław Pasikowski, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Olaf Lubaszenko, Mirosław Baka, Zbigniew Zamachowski (94 min) 19.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - serial komediowy 19.25 Spin City - serial komediowy 19.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Ostatnie dobre chwile (The Last Good Time) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Bob Balaban, wyk. Armin Muller-Stahl, Maureen Stapleton, Olivia D'Abo, Adrian Pasdar (90 min) 21.30 (K) Sport + - magazyn sportowy 00.00 (K) Rachel i jej dzieci (Point Last Seen) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Elodie Keene, wyk. Linda Hamilton, Kevin Kilner, Sam Hennings (96 min) 01.30 (K) Kidnaperzy (Les kidnappeurs) - dramat sensacyjny, Francja 1998, reż. Graham Guit, wyk. Elodie Bouchez, Melvil Poupad, Sacha Bourdo, Romain Duris (102 min) 03.15 Sto lat erotyki - film dokumentalny 04.40 (K) Generał (General) - film sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1998, reż. John Boorman, wyk. Brendan Gleeson, Adrian Dunbar, Sean McGinley, Maria Doyle Kennedy (119 min) 06.40 (K) Deser: Pilnować żółwi - film krótkometrażowy Wizja Jeden 06.30 Czarownica z oślej ławki (The Worst Witch) - serial dla dzieci, 1998, wyk. Georgina Sherrington, Felicity Jones, Emma Brown, Clare Coulter (30 min) 07.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (150 min) (powt.) 09.30 Minty - serial komediowy, Australia 1998, wyk. Angela Kelly, Bill Kerr, Peter O'Brien, Kim de Lury (25 min) 10.00 Sister Said - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Daniel Peacock (30 min) 10.30 Przymierzalnia - magazyn mody 11.00 High V - program dla młodzieży 11.30 Żywioł - program dla młodzieży 12.00 Syndrom Nemezis (Thunderstone) - serial SF, Australia 1999, wyk. Jeffrey Walker, Mereoni Vuki, Anna-Grace Hopkins, Gerard Keneddy (30 min) 12.30 Plemię (The Tribe) - serial SF, Nowa Zelandia 1999, reż. Laurence Wilson/John Reid/Julian McSwiney, wyk. Caleb Ross, Amy Morris, Dwayne Cameron, Beth Allen (30 min) 13.00 eXsektor - program dla młodzieży 13.30 Madison - serial dla młodzieży, USA/Kanada 1993, wyk. Joely Collins, Michelle Beaudoin, Stacy Grant, Chris Martin (30 min) 14.00 Lot 001 - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Filip Zylber/Andrzej Zaorski, wyk. Piotr Fronczewski, Janek Jankowski, Wojciech Malajkat, Małgorzata Bieniek (30 min) 14.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Natalia Koryncka-Gruz, wyk. Mirosław Krawczyk, Anna Chitro-Bergman, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Maciej Małysa (30 min) 16.00 Łowca nagród (Wanted Dead or Alive) - serial kryminalny, USA 1958, reż. Don McDougall, wyk. Steve McQueen (30 min) 16.30 Miasteczko na pograniczu (Bordertown) - serial przygodowy, USA/Kanada/Francja 1989, reż. Paolo Barzman/Jean-Pierre Prevost, wyk. Richard Comar, John H. Brennan, Sophie Barjac, Beverly Elliott (30 min) 17.00 Star Trek - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Gary Lockwood (45 min) 17.45 Star Trek - serial SF, USA, wyk. William Shatner, Leonard Nimoy, DeForest Kelley, Gary Lockwood (45 min) 18.30 Powikłane historie (Twisted) - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1996, reż. David Caesar/Gregor Jordan, wyk. Bryan Brown (30 min) 19.00 Nie do wiary - program o dziwnych zjawiskach i wydarzeniach 20.00 Sportowa arena - magazyn sportowy (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 21.00 Twarz Imogen (Imogen's Face) (2) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. David Wheatley, wyk. Lia Williams, Samantha Janus, John Bowe, Richard Lintern (60 min) 22.00 Poszukiwany - poszukiwana - komedia, Polska 1973, reż. Stanisław Bareja, wyk. Wojciech Pokora, Wiesław Gołas (82 min) 00.00 Barwy widma (Ultraviolet) - serial sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1998, reż. Joe Ahearne, wyk. Jack Davenport, Colette Brown, Susannah Harker, Idris Elba (60 min) 01.00 Takie jest życie (This Life) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Amita Dhiri, Andrew Lincoln, Daniela Nardini, Jack Davenport (45 min) 01.45 Takie jest życie (This Life) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Amita Dhiri, Andrew Lincoln, Daniela Nardini, Jack Davenport (45 min) 02.30 Sharman - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Clive Owen, Julie Graham, Andrew Woodall, John Paul Connolly (90 min) TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Twarze Tadmoru - film dokumentalny 09.30 Muzyka w pałacach: Baranów 09.45 Odkryć cudowny świat nauki i techniki - program popularnonaukowy 09.55 Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię: Niedźwiedzie Grizzly - film przyrodniczy 10.40 Archeologia: Arabowie - odkrycia hiszpańskie - film dokumentalny 11.20 Uśmiech dziecka - poradnik dla rodziców 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Jakub - film fabularny 13.20 Laski - miejsce nadziei - reportaż 13.40 Jan Paweł II w Meksyku i Curacao (1) - film dokumentalny 14.15 Misje: Aby świat żył - program duszpasterski 14.45 Cudowny medalik - reportaż 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 15.25 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 15.35 Droga kontemplacji - reportaż 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Lubię tańczyć (1) - reportaż 16.15 Muzyczne okienko - wywiady na bis: Robert Rozmus 16.30 Wierni Bogu i Polsce - film dokumentalny 17.35 Głowa (1) - film dokumentalny 17.55 Pokój i Dobro (1) - reportaż 18.10 Marcello Candia - skrzydła solidarności - film dokumentalny 18.45 Sanktuarium MB Pocieszenia w Sulejówku - reportaż 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Jan XXIII - dobry pasterz - film dokumentalny 19.55 Spacerując po Paryżu - film dokumentalny 20.35 Różaniec: część chwalebna 20.55 Program dnia 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Na progu nadziei (1) - relacja z koncertu 22.00 Program na poniedziałek Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.25 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Podróże marzeń: Tunezja 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Studio sport: Koszykówka 19.30 Barbarella - film SF, Francja/Włochy 1967, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Jane Fonda, John Phillip Law, Anita Pallenberg, David Hemmings (94 min) 21.25 Iwan Groźny - balet 22.30 Top Shop 00.25 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Spotkanie z folklorem - program muzyczny 08.15 Promocje młodych 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.35 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Studio sport: I liga siatkówki - mecz AZS Resovia Rzeszów - KS Chełmiec Wałbrzych 13.30 Muzyczne prezentacje 14.00 Magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Ballady - program muzyczny 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki kobiet - mecz Nafta Gaz Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 19.30 (WP) Maraton w kajakarstwie górskim - reportaż 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w Akrobacji Szybowcowej - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finały Mistrzostw Europy w karate shotokan 21.00 Sportowe wydarzenia weekendu 21.30 Aktualności wieczorne 21.45 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 22.00 (WP) Dekalog I - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (53 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Program na poniedziałek TV 3 Katowice 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 W cztery świata strony - magazyn turystyczny 08.15 Pryzmat - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.30 Koszałek Opałek - program dla dzieci 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.35 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Studio Gol - magazyn sportowy 13.30 Z życia Kościoła - magazyn katolicki 13.50 Klub globtrotera - program Magdaleny Różyckiej 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Ballady - program muzyczny 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki kobiet - mecz Nafta Gaz Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 19.30 (WP) Maraton w kajakarstwie górskim - reportaż 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w Akrobacji Szybowcowej - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finały Mistrzostw Europy w karate shotokan 21.00 Jest jazz - program Leszka Furmana 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Dekalog I - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (53 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn toruński 08.30 Panorama wsi - magazyn rolniczy 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.35 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Koncert życzeń 13.00 Transmisja mszy świętej z Bazyliki Św. Wincentego a'Paulo w Bydgoszczy 14.00 Droga - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Ballady - program muzyczny 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.10 W zbliżeniu - magazyn reporterów 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki kobiet - mecz Nafta Gaz Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 19.30 (WP) Maraton w kajakarstwie górskim - reportaż 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w Akrobacji Szybowcowej - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finały Mistrzostw Europy w karate shotokan 21.00 Magazyn sportowy 21.30 Na antenie 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Dekalog I - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (53 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.55 Zakończenie programu Nasza TV Bryza 06.30 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.35 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 07.05 Aktualności 07.20 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 WCW - wrestling 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Wojownik karate - serial 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Zastrzelić Elizabeth (Shooting Elizabeth) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Mimi Rogers, Burt Kwouk, Ernesto Alterio (92 min) 13.45 Polscy od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 14.30 Koncert życzeń 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Wojownik karate - serial 16.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.40 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Doskonały cel (Perfect Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Shaldon Lettich, wyk. Daniel Bernhard, Robert Englund, Brian Thompson (90 min) 21.45 Piękny i bestia - talk show 22.45 Zjeść bogatych (Eat the Rich) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Peter Richardson, wyk. Nosher Powell, Lanah Pellay, Fiona Richmond, Ronald Allen (88 min) 00.30 Koncert życzeń 01.00 Program na poniedziałek 01.05 Teleinformator Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.40 Dzieci kłamstwa - film fabularny 10.15 Wrestling - magazyn sportowy 11.05 Zbrukany anioł (Sale comme un ange) - film sensacyjny, Francja 1991, reż. Catherine Breillat, wyk. Cloude Brasseur, Nils Tavernier, Roland Amstutz, Cloude-Jean Philippe (105 min) 12.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.15 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.00 Ameryka w potrzasku (Amerique enotage) (1/2) - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Daniel Gelin, Jeff Fahey, Alice Krige, Valerie Kaprisky (89 min) 15.30 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 16.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.20 Wrestling - magazyn sportowy 18.10 Ameryka w potrzasku (Amerique enotage) (ost.) - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Francja 1991, reż. Kevin Connor, wyk. Daniel Gelin, Jeff Fahey, Alice Krige, Valerie Kaprisky (89 min) 19.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.55 Jej hobby to brylanty (Lady Ice) - film sensacyjny, USA 1973, reż. Tom Gries, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Jennifer O'Neill, Robert Duvall, Patrick Magee (92 min) 22.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Wirtualne pożądanie - film erotyczny 00.35 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.00 Wyprawa w przeszłość (Virgin Hunters) - film erotyczny, USA 1994, reż. Elen Cabot, wyk. Ian Abercombie, Brian Bremer, Morgan Fairchild, Michelle Matheson (75 min) 02.15 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.25 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Podróże marzeń: Tunezja 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Studio sport: Koszykówka 19.30 Barbarella - film SF, Francja/Włochy 1967, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Jane Fonda, John Phillip Law, Anita Pallenberg, David Hemmings (94 min) 21.25 Iwan Groźny - balet 22.30 Top Shop 00.25 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 A:20 - najlepsze wideoklipy 12.00 Śmietanka 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Soularium - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Czarno-Czarni 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Monogram Specjal: T. Love 18.00 Rentgen: Robert Gawliński 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Na Scenie: Reading Festival II 00.00 Styl W - rap, hip hop 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 07.50 Broadway Bill - komedia, USA 1934, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Warner Baxter, Myrna Loy, Walter Connolly, Helen Vinson (103 min) 09.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.00 Dobranoc, panie mecenasie (Buonanotte... avvocato!) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1955, reż. Giorgio Binchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Giulietta Masina, Mara Berni, Andrea Checchi (80 min) 11.20 Charlie Chaplin 11.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.10 Noc w Casablance (A Night in Casablanca) - komedia,USA 1946, reż. Archie Mayo, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Lisette Verea (85 min) 13.40 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.20 Bogaci bogacze (Ricchi ricchissimi praticamente in mutande) - komedia, Włochy 1982, reż. Sergio Martino, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Pippo Franco, Edwige Fenech (95 min) 16.20 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 16.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 19.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.50 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 20.20 Serce włóczęgi (Hallelujah I'm aBum) - komedia, USA 1933, reż. Lewis Milestone, wyk. Al Jolson, Madge Evans, Frank Morgan, Harry Langdon (80 min) 21.40 Charlie Chaplin 22.10 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 23.40 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 00.10 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.40 Miliony Madigana (Madigan's Millions) - film sensacyjny, USA 1968, reż. Stanley Prager, wyk. Franco Fabrizi, Riccardo Garrone, Dustin Hoffman, Elsa Martinelli (89 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Moda, znaki, rock'n'roll - program rozrywkowy 07.00 Pani de Monsoreau - telenowela 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 10.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (3) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (60 min) 11.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 11.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 11.45 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Pani de Monsoreau - telenowela 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Akwamarynowa góra - film dokumentalny 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 21.00 Amazonka (La cavaliere) (4) - melodramat, Francja 1992, reż. Philippe Monnier, wyk. Ilaria Borrelli, Daniela Poggi, Patrick Perez, Roger Nonez (60 min) 22.30 Lobby, kulisy władzy - serial obyczajowy 23.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 00.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 01.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 02.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.25 Wojna chłopska 07.45 Podróże po Amazonii (2-ost.) 08.25 Syberyjscy koczownicy 09.25 Wielkie wystawy: Puvis de Chavannes 09.55 Harlemska szkoła stepowania 10.55 Pod presją czasu 11.45 Hotel Deutchland 13.15 Rodzina Akbal 13.55 7 dni z kanałem Planete 14.20 Wolność albo śmierć 15.15 Życie w pasie śmierci 15.45 Wschód w oczach zachodu (1/3): Era Pacyfiku 16.25 Etiopia w walce o niepodległość 17.30 Jazzowe inspiracje (1/13): Jak narodził się jazz 18.00 Wojna w przestworzach (10/13): Walka o panowanie w powietrzu 18.50 Dziewicza Australia - region Kimberley 19.45 Chaval 20.05 Lata 60-te - migawki z przeszłości 20.30 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (2/4): Podwórka z Carborough 21.25 Irak za linią frontu 21.35 Dziura w niebie 22.25 Wiek XX (2/13): Polityka przemocy 23.20 Aktualności z przeszłości (42) 00.10 John Berger: zatrzymane obrazy Nasza TV 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 WCW - wrestling 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Wojownik karate (1) - serial 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny (23) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (24) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (24) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Zastrzelić Elizabeth (Shooting Elizabeth) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Mimi Rogers, Burt Kwouk, Ernesto Alterio (92 min) 13.45 Polscy od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 60 minut - talk show 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (24) - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (24) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 16.00 Wojownik karate (2) - serial 16.50 Nieśmiertelny (24) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 17.45 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 18.40 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Ian Ziering 20.00 Doskonały cel (Perfect Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Shaldon Lettich, wyk. Daniel Bernhard, Robert Englund, Brian Thompson (90 min) 21.45 Piękny i bestia - talk show prowadzony przez Alicję Resich-Modlińską 22.45 Zjeść bogatych (Eat the Rich) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Peter Richardson, wyk. Nosher Powell, Lanah Pellay, Fiona Richmond, Ronald Allen (88 min) 00.30 Zakończenie programu TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Sami o sobie - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 08.40 Łączy nas Polska 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.35 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 13.00 Msza Święta z TV Polonia 14.00 Pod Twoją obronę - magazyn katolicki 14.30 U źródeł wiary - program religijny 15.00 Wojna domowa - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1965, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Kazimierz Rudzki, Krzysztof Musiał (30 min) 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Ballady - program muzyczny 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki kobiet - mecz Nafta Gaz Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 19.30 (WP) Maraton w kajakarstwie górskim - reportaż 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w Akrobacji Szybowcowej - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finały Mistrzostw Europy w karate shotokan 21.00 Sportowa niedziela 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Galeria Satyrykonu 22.00 (WP) Dekalog I - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (53 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny TV 3 Gdańsk 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Magazyn Kociewski 08.25 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 08.45 Gdański Magazyn Sportowy 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.35 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Dozwolone od lat 40 - przeboje starszych nastolatków 13.00 Etos - magazyn katolicki 13.25 Co mnie gryzie? - program publicystyczny 13.50 Motorsport - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14.10 Panorama tygodnia 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Ballady - program muzyczny 18.00 Panorama lokalna - wydanie główne 18.10 Kronika kulturalna 18.20 Studio Trojki 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki kobiet - mecz Nafta Gaz Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 19.30 (WP) Maraton w kajakarstwie górskim - reportaż 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w Akrobacji Szybowcowej - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finały Mistrzostw Europy w karate shotokan 21.00 Wieczór ze sportem TV Gdańsk 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 22.00 (WP) Dekalog I - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (53 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Domator - program poradnikowy 08.15 Przeboje TV Kraków 08.35 Kalejdoskop sportowy 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.35 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Rola - magazyn rolniczy 12.50 W stronę gór - magazyn krajoznawczy 13.10 Życiorysy z refrenem 13.40 Kinomania - teleturniej 14.10 Kufer babci Aliny - program poradnikowy 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Ballady - program muzyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Post scriptum Kroniki 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki kobiet - mecz Nafta Gaz Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 19.30 (WP) Maraton w kajakarstwie górskim - reportaż 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w Akrobacji Szybowcowej - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finały Mistrzostw Europy w karate shotokan 21.00 Sprawozdawczy magazyn sportowy 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Kocham cię życie - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Dekalog I - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (53 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.50 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Łódż 06.55 Program dnia 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Nie tylko wspomnień czar 08.20 Z historią na ty 08.40 Mój świat - magazyn 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.35 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.45 Od A do Z: Andrzej Sikorowski 12.55 Klip Art - magazyn kulturalny 13.20 Ssaki, ptaki i inne zwierzaki 13.40 Magazyn kulturalny 14.00 Depozyt wiary 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Ballady - program muzyczny 18.00 Łódzkie wiadomości dnia 18.10 Wiadomości sportowe 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki kobiet - mecz Nafta Gaz Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 19.30 (WP) Maraton w kajakarstwie górskim - reportaż 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w Akrobacji Szybowcowej - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finały Mistrzostw Europy w karate shotokan 21.05 Mój świat - magazyn 21.30 Magazyn motoryzacyjny 21.45 Filmowa encyklopedia Łodzi 22.00 (WP) Dekalog I - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (53 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 23.45 Program na poniedziałek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Za rogatkami 08.30 Koncert życzeń 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.35 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Fonograf 13.10 Leśnicy 13.30 Program sportowy 14.00 Arka - magazyn katolicki 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Ballady - program muzyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.15 Sport w regionie 18.20 Reportaż 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki kobiet - mecz Nafta Gaz Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 19.30 (WP) Maraton w kajakarstwie górskim - reportaż 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w Akrobacji Szybowcowej - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finały Mistrzostw Europy w karate shotokan 21.00 Sportowy weekend 21.30 Z archiwum Siódemki 22.00 (WP) Dekalog I - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (53 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny WOT 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.30 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam - program katolicki 08.20 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 08.40 Reportaż 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.35 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Klejnoty włoskiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Msza święta 14.00 Wiarus - magazyn kombatantów warszawskich 14.10 Telewizyjny Kurier Radomski 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Ballady - program muzyczny 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.10 Kościół i świat - informator katolicki 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki kobiet - mecz Nafta Gaz Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 19.30 (WP) Maraton w kajakarstwie górskim - reportaż 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w Akrobacji Szybowcowej - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finały Mistrzostw Europy w karate shotokan 21.00 Klejnoty włoskiej przyrody - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 (WP) Dekalog I - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (53 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Maszyna zmian - serial dla dzieci, Polska 1995, reż. Andrzej Maleszka, wyk. Ewa Gawryluk, January Brunov, Beata Żurek, Katarzyna Łuczewska (28 min) 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.35 (WP) Złote rączki - serial dokumentalny 08.00 Kompas - magazyn wojskowy 08.10 Przystawka lekko polityczna 08.30 Teraz wieś 09.00 (WP) Zwierzozbliżenia 09.25 (WP) Alfabet rzek polskich: K jak Kwisa - felieton 09.45 (WP) Chochlikowe psoty czyli zmagania z ortografią - program dla dzieci 10.00 (WP) Harmonijka ustna i blues - program edukacyjny 10.10 (WP) Pani Jola zmienia swoje życie 10.35 (WP) Sensacje XX wieku - program dokumentalny 10.55 (WP) Spotkania z Unią Europejską - felieton 11.15 (WP) Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne - serial dokumentalny 11.30 (WP) Magazyn turystyczny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 13.45 Znajomi z zoo - program przyrodniczy 14.00 Zakręcony program - program dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Arka dwudziestego pierwszego wieku - serial popularnonaukowy 15.30 (WP) Hobby - magazyn z pasją 16.00 (WP) Kabaret - program rozrywkowy 16.40 (WP) Wieża - teleturniej 17.05 (WP) Ballady - program muzyczny 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.15 Prognoza pogody 18.30 (WP) Studio sport: I liga siatkówki kobiet - mecz Nafta Gaz Piła - Pałac Bydgoszcz 19.30 (WP) Maraton w kajakarstwie górskim - reportaż 19.45 (WP) Mistrzostwa Świata w Akrobacji Szybowcowej - reportaż 20.00 (WP) Studio sport: Finały Mistrzostw Europy w karate shotokan 21.00 3,2,1... start! 21.30 Fakty 21.50 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 22.00 (WP) Dekalog I - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1988, reż. Krzysztof Kieślowski, wyk. Henryk Baranowski, Maja Komorowska, Wojciech Klata, Artur Barciś (53 min) 22.55 (WP) Sekrety II wojny światowej - serial dokumentalny TV Toya 08.30 Skarb starego zamku - film dla dzieci 09.50 Hot-dogi - komedia 10.15 Błękitny ludzik - program ekologiczny 10.30 Bajki Bolka i Lolka 11.00 Na przełaj przez PRL - Wiesław Kot zaprasza na film 11.05 Robotnicy 1971: Nic o nas bez nas - film dokumentalny 11.55 Krótki życiorys - film dokumentalny 12.20 Pożar 12.30 Byłem zawsze szczęśliwym człowiekiem - film dokumentalny 13.00 Życzenia na telefon - program muzyczny 14.00 Reportaż sportowy 14.20 Kulturalnie, maksymalnie - magazyn 14.30 Toruński magazyn turystyczny 15.00 Modelki - serial dokumentalny 16.00 Dom i ogród - program poradnikowy 17.15 Reportaż 17.25 Kościół w służbie człowieka - magazyn katolicki 17.45 Prognoza pogody 17.50 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 18.00 Koniec Polski - film dokumentalny 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie, Reksio, Królik Bugs i trzy niedźwiadki - filmy dla dzieci 20.25 Sekrety Biblii - film dokumentalny 22.00 Prognoza pogody 22.05 Sondy na ulicach Łodzi 22.15 Magazyn budowlany 22.35 Skrzydlata Łódź: Maanam - program muzyczny 23.00 Prognoza pogody TV Vigor 07.00 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.25 Program dnia 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 WCW - wrestling 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Wojownik karate - serial 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Zastrzelić Elizabeth (Shooting Elizabeth) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Mimi Rogers, Burt Kwouk, Ernesto Alterio (92 min) 13.45 Polscy od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Magazyn sportowy 14.30 Magazyn katolicki 14.45 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Wojownik karate - serial 16.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 17.45 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 18.40 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Doskonały cel (Perfect Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Shaldon Lettich, wyk. Daniel Bernhard, Robert Englund, Brian Thompson (90 min) 21.45 Piękny i bestia - talk show 22.45 Zjeść bogatych (Eat the Rich) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Peter Richardson, wyk. Nosher Powell, Lanah Pellay, Fiona Richmond, Ronald Allen (88 min) 00.30 Magazyn sportowy 01.00 Magazyn katolicki 01.15 Temat tygodnia - program publicystyczny 01.30 Program na poniedziałek 01.45 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.30 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 06.35 Wczoraj - magazyn publicystyczny 07.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.05 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 WCW - wrestling 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Wojownik karate - serial 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Zastrzelić Elizabeth (Shooting Elizabeth) - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1992, reż. Baz Taylor, wyk. Jeff Goldblum, Mimi Rogers, Burt Kwouk, Ernesto Alterio (92 min) 13.45 Polscy od kuchni - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.05 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - talk show 14.25 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 14.30 Bigos - przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Wojownik karate - serial 16.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 17.45 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 18.40 Szczęśliwa ósemka - program muzyczny 19.10 Beach Patrol - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Doskonały cel (Perfect Target) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Shaldon Lettich, wyk. Daniel Bernhard, Robert Englund, Brian Thompson (90 min) 21.45 Piękny i bestia - talk show 22.45 Zjeść bogatych (Eat the Rich) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1987, reż. Peter Richardson, wyk. Nosher Powell, Lanah Pellay, Fiona Richmond, Ronald Allen (88 min) 00.30 Wczoraj - magazyn publicystyczny TV Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 10.00 Program dnia 10.05 TV Shop 10.20 Świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.20 Kinoteka - magazyn 13.00 Świat dalekich podróży - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Stream Legends - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Kuchnie świata - program kulinarny 14.30 Nasze życie, nasze zdrowie - magazyn 15.00 TV Shop 15.15 Wroga ciemność (Dark Enemy) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1984, reż. Colin Finbow, wyk. Rory Macfarguhar, Martin Laing, Chris Chescoe, David Haig (82 min) 16.45 Muzyka mniej poważna 17.00 Wizyty w Chińskim Pałacu - program kulinarny 17.10 Jesień, jesień... - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Rozmowy z... 20.00 Legalne bezprawie - film sensacyjny, USA 21.30 Talk show - czyli kto się boi Leszka Kołakowskiego 22.00 TV Shop 22.15 Decoy - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.00 Bunt (Against the Wall) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk. Kyle MacLachlan, Samuel L. Jackson, David Ackroyd, Dean Stanton (90 min) 01.50 Program na poniedziałek 01.55 BTV nocą WTK 07.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 07.40 Lokalny Poznań 08.00 Vademecum leasingowe 08.10 Program muzyczny 08.30 Skarb starego zamku - film dla dzieci 09.50 Hot-dogi - komedia 10.00 Program lokalny 10.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Kot, który nienawidził ludzi - filmy dla dzieci 11.00 Studio sport 12.20 Czas na sport - program sportowy 12.30 Byłem zawsze szczęśliwym człowiekiem - film dokumentalny 13.00 Życzenia na telefon - program muzyczny 14.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 14.30 Program lokalny 15.00 Akcenty - magazyn reporterów 15.30 Kamera start - teleturniej filmowy 15.55 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 16.00 Moto Giełda - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Program lokalny 17.00 Podróżnicy - serial krajoznawczy 17.15 Fiesta po japońsku - program krajoznawczy 17.50 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 18.10 Dla ciebie - magazyn dla kobiet 18.30 Bonanza - serial przygodowy 19.30 Bolek i Lolek, Reksio, Królik Bugs i trzy niedźwiadki - filmy dla dzieci 20.00 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 20.25 Odwieczne tajemnice świata - film dokumentalny 22.00 Program lokalny 22.30 Codziennik - serwis informacyjny 22.45 Arena - magazyn sportowy 23.05 Odwieczne tajemnice świata - film dokumentalny M6 05.10 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 07.45 Filles a papa - serial fabularny 08.15 Studio Sud - serial fabularny 08.40 Czarny rumak - serial przygodowy, USA 09.10 M6 dla dzieci - filmy animowane 11.40 Projection Privee - magazyn filmowy 12.15 Turbo - magazyn motoryzacyjny 12.45 Ostrzeżenie - magazyn 12.55 Magazyn sportowy 13.25 La minute Bebe 13.30 Nothing Las Forever (1/2) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Brooke Shields, Gail O'Grady, Vanessa Williams, Gregory Harrison (87 min) 15.05 Nothing Last Forever (ost.) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Jack Bender, wyk. Brooke Shields, Gail O'Grady, Vanessa Williams, Gregory Harrison (87 min) 16.50 Avant 1er - magazyn 17.10 Amour Fou - film fabularny, Francja, reż. Roger Vadim, wyk. Marie-Christine Barrault, Andrea Occhipinti, Leatitia Legrix, Henri Virlojeux (100 min) 18.55 Seven Days - serial fabularny, USA 1998 19.50 Jutro w jednym słowie 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.05 E=M6 - magazyn 20.40 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 20.50 Capital - magazyn 22.50 Meteo - prognoza pogody 22.55 Culture Pub - magazyn 23.50 The Dark Desires: Anna - thriller erotyczny, USA/Francja 1994, reż. Neal Sundstrom, wyk. Anoushka Renzi, Eric Doncarli, Graham Clarke, Rehane Abrahams (80 min) 01.20 Sport 6 - magazyn sportowy 01.30 M jak muzyka - program muzyczny 02.30 Szybsze niż muzyka - program muzyczny 03.50 Frequenstar: David Ginola - magazyn muzyczny 04.35 Sao Paolo: Le Rap de la Saturation - film dokumentalny 05.30 Fani - magazyn 05.50 Wydarzenia sportowe - magazyn sportowy ORT 04.00 Wiadomości 04.10 Magazyn wojskowy 04.40 Klub Disney'a: Kacze historie - film animowany 05.10 Poranna gwiazda 06.00 Wiadomości 06.10 Nieobyczajne zapiski D. Kryłowa 06.30 Dopóki wszyscy w domu 07.05 Alf - serial komediowy 07.35 Zdrowie - magazyn 08.05 Jedyne kłamstwo (Jedinożdy sołgaw) - film obyczajowy, ZSRR 1987, reż. Władimir Bortko, wyk. Jurij Bielajew, Jelena Sołowiej, Irina Skobcewa, Irina Rozabowa (96 min) 10.05 Klub podróżników - magazyn podróżniczy 10.45 Rosyjskie muzeum - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.10 Nieśmiertelny (Highlander) - serial, USA 1992 12.00 Mądrala - teleturniej 12.25 Klub Disney'a: Chip i Dale - film animowany 12.50 Klub Disney'a: Aladyn - film animowany 13.20 Jak to było - program dokumentalny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.15 Śmiechodrama - program Jewgienija Petrosjana 14.45 Damskie historie 15.20 Czarny pies (Black Dog) - thriller, USA 1998, reż. Kevin Hooks, wyk. Patrick Swayze, Randy Travis, Meat Loaf, Gabriel Casseus (88 min) 17.00 Program autorski Siergieja Dorienko 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Ech, Siemionowa! - program folklorystyczny 18.40 Tysiąclecie Millennium - serial, USA 1996 19.35 Przegląd piłkarski 20.00 Il Colosso di Rodi - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Włochy/Hiszpania 1961, reż. Sergio Leone, wyk. Rory Calhoun, Lea Massari, Georges Marshall, Conrado San Martin (129 min) 22.05 Program na poniedziałek 22.30 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Euro 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.00 (P) (na żywo) Saneczkarstwo: Zawody PŚ w Lillehammer 11.00 (P) Sport motocyklowy: MŚ - cykl Grand Prix w klasie 500 ccm - podsumowanie 12.00 (P) (na żywo) Saneczkarstwo: Zawody PŚ w Lillehammer 13.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Moskwie - finał 15.00 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP w Sztokholmie - finał 18.00 Sport motocyklowy: Halowe zawody w crossie w Paryżu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 19.30 (P) (na żywo) Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Filadelfii - finał 21.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Euro 2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 23.00 (P) Wiadomości - Centrum Sportowe 23.15 Sport motocyklowy: Halowe zawody w crossie w Paryżu (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.30 (P) Boks: Walki zawodowców (Michael Brodie - Drew Docherty) 01.30 Zakończenie programu DSF 03.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 03.30 Roller Jam (13) 04.30 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 05.00 Poza kontrolą (17) - magazyn (powt.) 05.30 (na żywo) Golf: Turniej Johnny Walker Classic w Taipeh 09.30 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 10.00 Sport motocyklowy: Halowy cross w Stuttgarcie 11.00 (na żywo) Wokół futbolu - magazyn 12.30 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 13.00 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 14.00 (na żywo) Łyżwiarstwo szybkie: PŚ w Inzell 16.00 Piłka nożna: MŚ drużyn młodzieżowych U-17 w Nowej Zelandii - mecz Australia - Niemcy 17.15 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 17.45 Motobike - magazyn sportów motocyklowych (powt.) 18.45 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 19.45 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 20.15 Sportclips (3) - magazyn (powt.) 21.00 Knockout Extra - magazyn bokserski 22.00 Touchdown: mecz kolejki 00.15 Poza kontrolą (26) - magazyn (powt.) 00.45 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Roller Jam Arte 19.00 Maestro: Flamenco z Manuelem Agujetasem - film dokumentalny 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i pogoda 20.15 Slapstic - Piloci w Imperium Smoka (8/26): W ostatniej sekundzie - serial animowany, Francja/Kanada 1999 (24 min) 20.40 Le gardien du feu - dramat obyczajowy, Francja 1994, reż. Michele Porte, wyk. Andre Marcon, Nathalie Boutefeu, Jean-Pierre Germain, Solenn Jarniou (87 min) 22.10 Pharos - latarnie morskie, strażnicy mórz - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 23.30 Morskie cyklopy - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 23.45 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 00.45 Gastons's war - film wojenny, Belgia/Hiszpania/Dania 1997, reż. Robbe De Hert, wyk. Werner De Smaedt, Mapi Galan, Stuart Laing (118 min) (powt.) 02.45 Pinocchio - film animowany, Włochy 1999 (powt.) Kabel 1 05.00 FBI - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 05.50 Miasto bez maski - serial kryminalny, USA 1963 06.45 Nietykalni - serial kryminalny 1959 07.40 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 08.40 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 (powt.) 09.40 National Geographic Specials: Sępy nad stepem - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 10.35 Rat Race - podziemia wielkiego miasta - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1996 11.10 Podwodny świat Cousteau: Zowa Zelandia: parująca ziemia, kipiące morze - film dokumentalny, Francja 1987 12.05 Podróż na dno morza - serial przygodowy, USA 1965 13.10 Kung Fu - serial przygodowy, USA 1973 14.10 The Brigand - film przygodowy, USA 1952, reż. Phil Karlson, wyk. Anthony Dexter, Anthony Quinn, Jody Lawrance, Gale Robbins (90 min) 15.55 Czarny Tulipan (La Tulipe Noire) - film przygodowy, Francja 1963, reż. Christian-Jaque, wyk. Alain Delon, Virna Lisi, Akim Tamiroff, Dawn Addams (108 min) 18.05 Wiadomości 18.15 Perry Mason: The Case of the Fatal Framing - film kryminalny, USA 1992, reż. Christian I. Nyby II., wyk. Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William R. Moses, David Soul (89 min) 20.15 Meteor - film SF, USA 1979, reż. Ronald Neame, wyk. Sean Connery, Ntalie Wood, Karl Malden, Brian Keith (103 min) 22.20 Śmiertelny wirus (Jericho Fever) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Sandron Stern, wyk. Stephanie Zimbalist, Perry King, Branscombe Richmond, Elyssa Davalos (83 min) 00.00 Wiadomości 00.05 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 00.55 K1 Magazyn - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 01.30 Personal Vendetta - film sensacyjny, USA 1995, reż. Stephen Lieb, wyk. Mimi Lesseos, Timothy Bottoms, Mark Wilson, Bill Douglas (83 min) 03.10 Wiadomości 03.15 Passion Mortelle - film erotyczny, Francja 1995, reż. Claude-Michel Rome, wyk. Bruno Wolkowitch, Natascha Lindinger, Corinne Touzet, Denis Karvil (90 min) Mdr 05.55 Program lokalny 06.25 Małpia kuracja (Monkey Business) - komedia, USA 1952, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Cary Grant, Ginger Rogers, Charles Coburn, Marilyn Monroe (92 min) 07.55 Dźwięki dzwonów - program religijny 08.00 W głowie burza - życie z niesamowitą chorobą - film dokumentalny 08.30 Outfit - magazyn rzeczy modnych 08.45 Cesarz muzyków - konkurs MDR 09.30 Album Niemiec: Między Rotenburgiem a Fischerhude - film dokumentalny 10.15 POP 2000 - serial dokumentalny 11.00 Sabine Kleist, lat 7 (Sabine Kleist, 7 Jahre) - film obyczajowy, NRD 1982, reż. Helmut Dziuba, wyk. Petra Lämmel, Simone von Zglinicki, Martin Trettau, Gerd Gütschow (69 min) 12.10 Kiedy urlop zamienia się w koszmar - reportaż 12.40 Niedzielne zagadki MDR - teleturniej 13.00 Co tu jest grane? - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Boulevard Bio - talk show 15.30 Brisant - magazyn sensacji 16.00 Ty i twój ogród - magazyn ogrodniczy 16.30 Róża Wiatrów - magazyn międzynarodowy 17.00 Wszystkiego najlepszego! - koncert życzeń 18.00 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 18.05 In aller Freundschaft - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1998/99 18.50 Piaskowy dziadek - serial animowany 19.00 Program lokalny 19.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości 19.50 (na żywo) Kripo live - magazyn policyjny 20.15 Historia Niemiec Środkowych - film dokumentalny 21.00 Śmiertelne milczenie - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Bernd Böhlich, wyk. Bruno Ganz, Monika Lennartz, Ulrich Mühee, Claudia Messner (89 min) 22.30 MDR aktuell - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 22.45 Sportarena - magazyn sportowy 23.00 Luv i Lee - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1991 23.50 100 niemieckich lat - głos ludu - film dokumentalny 00.20 Mężowie i kochankowie (La villa del venerdi) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1992, reż. Mauro Bolognini, wyk. Julian Sands, Joanna Pacuła, Tcheky Karyo, Laura Wendel (102 min) 01.50 Outsiderzi i prymusi - magazyn dla ciekawych 02.20 Niedyskrecje - magazyn dla wszystkich 02.40 Odkrywamy u nas - magazyn krajoznawczy 02.55 Kripo live - magazyn policyjny (powt.) 03.20 Róża Wiatrów - magazyn międzynarodowy (powt.) 03.50 Brisant blue moon - magazyn sensacji 04.20 Po prostu genialne - program rozrywkowy 04.45 Wędrowanie przez Turyngię - magazyn kraajoznawczy Nord 3 06.00 Spojrzenie wstecz: 125 lat temu: Wiedeński Cmentarz Centralny - film dokumentalny 06.15 NORDtour - magazyn podróżniczy (powt.) 06.30 Straszne opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975 (powt.) 07.00 Sport 3: Piłka nożna - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 07.30 Hallo Spencer - program dla dzieci (powt.) 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 N3 przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy 08.30 Widzieć zamiast słyszeć - magazyn informacyjny dla głuchoniemych 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 Hamburger Kammerspiele: After-Play - spektakl teatralny, reż. Hans-Christoph Blumenberg, scen. Anne Meara, wyk. Hannelore Hoger, Dietmar Muesm Angela Schmid (92 min) 12.30 Portret kompozytora Clausa Clauberga - film dokumentalny 13.00 Alfredissimo! - magazyn kulinarny 13.30 Kraje - ludzie - zwierzęta: Dzikie Mazury - film dokumentalny 14.15 Zażycz sobie coś z archiwum - program dokumentalny 15.00 Rüdiger Wolff i goście - talk show 16.00 Królowa Camilla? - film dokumentalny 16.45 N3 smakoszom: Rainer Sass Koch-Show - magazyn kulinarny 17.00 BoingoLotto - losowanie ekologicznej loterii liczbowej 18.00 Mały wampir - serial dla dzieci 18.30 Raport o Morzu Północnym - program dokumentalny 19.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.45 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Niech płacą palacze! - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zwischenmahlzeit - Extrahappen - program rozrywkowy 22.00 Sport 3 - magazyn sportowy 23.00 ...i trzy punkty we Flensburgu - film dokumentalny 23.45 Północne Dni Filmu - reportaż 00.30 Umowa z przypadkiem (Rendez-vous par hasard) - film dokumentalny, Francja/Niem. 1991, reż. Jochen Wolf (90 min) 01.40 Do diabła ze szkołą (Graines au vent) - film krótkometrażowy, Francja 1957, reż. Paul Carpita (13 min) 01.55 Króliki w głowie (Des lapins dans la tete) - film krótkometrażowy, Francja, reż. Paul Carpita (12 min) 02.10 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 02.25 Raport o Morzu Północnym - program dokumentalny (powt.) 03.10 Sport 3 - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 04.10 Niech płacą palacze! - program publicystyczny (powt.) 05.40 Telegra Pro 7 05.15 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1992 (powt.) 05.35 Pod jednym dachem - serial komediowy, USA 1997 (powt.) 06.00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 06.25 Niekończąca się opowieść - serial animowany 06.55 Przygody Animków - serial animowany 07.25 Rugrats - serial animowany 08.20 Sylwester i Tweety - serial animowany 08.50 Pinky i Mózg - serial animowany 09.15 Simpsonowie - serial animowany 09.45 Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 09.55 Powrót Supermana - serial przygodowy, USA 1993 10.50 Cinema TV - magazyn filmowy 11.40 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, Kanada 1998 (powt.) 13.30 Przygody Sindbada - serial przygodowy, USA 1996 14.25 Zaginiony świat - serial przygodowy, Kanada 1998 15.25 Nieśmiertelny - serial fantastyczny, Kanada 1998 16.25 Ochotnicy (Volunteers) - komedia, USA 1985, reż. Nicholas Mayer, wyk. Tom Hanks, John Candy, Rita Wilson, Tim Thomerson (105 min) 18.30 Max - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.00 Świat cudów (1) - magazyn dokumentalny 19.30 Wiadomości 19.45 Świat cudów (2) - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Słoń w moim łóżku (Der Elefant in meinem Bett) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1999, reż. Mark Schlichter, wyk. Peter Lohmeyer, Antje Schmidt, Oliver Korritke, Aglaia Szyszkowitz (95 min) 21.30 Quatsch Comedy Club wydanie specjalne - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Focus TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.20 Zaginiony w akcji 2 - Początek (Missing in Action 2 - The Beginning) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. Lance Hool, wyk. Chuck Norris, Soon-Teck Oh, Cosie Costa, Steven Williams (92 min) 00.40 Lethal Lady - eastern, Hongkong 1990, reż. Cory Yuen, wyk. Joyce Mina Godenzi, Samo Hung, Leing Kar Fai, Yuen Wah (88 min) 02.20 Supergrupa - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (powt.) 03.15 Pacific Blue - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 04.05 Goosebumps - serial fantastyczny, USA 1995 (powt.) 04.25 Świat cudów - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) Rtl 05.30 Timon & Pumba - serial animowany 05.50 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 06.15 Disney's Pepper Ann - serial animowany 06.40 Rocko's Modern Life - serial animowany, USA 1993/96 (powt.) 07.05 Catdog - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 07.35 Brygada RR - serial animowany 08.05 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.10 Classic Cartoon - seriale animowane 08.20 Disney's Jungle Cubs - serial animowany 08.45 Disney Club - magazyn dla dzieci 08.50 Brand Spanking New Doug - serial animowany 09.20 Stick with Me Kid - serial przygodowy, USA 1995 10.20 Iron Man - serial animowany 10.50 Silver Surfer - serial animowany 11.15 Drużyna A - serial sensacyjny, USA 1983/87 12.15 Co nowego u Disneya? - seriale animowane 12.35 Gdzie jest Benji? (Benji, the Hunted) - film przygodowy, USA 1987, reż. Joe Camp, wyk. Frank Inn, Red Steagall, Mike Francis, Nancy Francis (86 min) 14.15 Strażnik czasu - serial SF, USA 1997/98 15.10 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1997/98 16.05 Herkules - serial przygodowy, USA 1997/98 16.55 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 17.45 EXCLUSIV weekend - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Wołanie o pomoc - dramatyczne akcje ratunkowe - magazyn dokumentalny 20.15 Marzyciel i dzika dziewczyna - pościg przez Niemcy (Der Träumer und das wilde Mädchen - Hetzjagd durch Deutschland) - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 1999, reż. Raoul W. Heimrich, wyk. Sven Martinek, Yvonne de Bark, Manfred Lehmann, Marek Włodarczyk (92 min) 22.15 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Życie dla miłości - Beate Uhse Story - reportaż 00.00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych, USA 1997/98 (powt.) 00.30 Prime Time - Spätausgabe - magazyn dokumentalny 00.50 Party of Five - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/95 02.35 Bärbel Schäfer (powt.) 03.25 Hans Meiser (powt.) 04.15 Xena - serial fantastyczny, USA 1998/99 (powt.) 05.20 Spiegel TV - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) Sat 1 06.05 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 (powt.) 06.35 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny 06.40 Opowieść o troskliwych misiach 2: Nowe pokolenie (Care Bear Movie 2: A New Generation) - film animowany, Kanada 1986, reż. Dale Scott (73 min) 08.00 WECK UP (powt.) 09.00 Przegląd tygodniowy (powt.) 10.00 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 11.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 12.00 I ja byłem tylko średnim uczniem (Auch ich war nur ein mittelmäßiger Schüler) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1974, reż. Werner Jacobs, wyk. Detlev Eckstein, Bernd Herberger, Jutta Speidel, Horst Tappert (88 min) 13.45 Pastor z jazzową trąbką (Der Pastor mit der Jazztrompete) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1962, reż. Hans Schott-Schöbinger, wyk. Joachim Hansen, Viktor Staal, Margret Aust, Sabine Bethmann (86 min) 15.25 The Story of Juliane Koepcke - film obyczajowy, USA/Włochy 1973, reż. Giuseppe Maria Scotese, wyk. Susan Penhaligon, Paul Muller, Graziella Galvani (78 min) 17.00 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 18.05 blitz - magazyn aktualności 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.45 Ring - magazyn bokserski 20.15 Uwaga kamera! - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Bardzo śmieszne! - program rozrywkowy 22.45 PLANETOPIA - magazyn popularnonaukowy 23.30 News & Stories - magazyn kulturalny 01.05 Widziane w ten sposób - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.10 The Story of Juliane Koepcke - film obyczajowy, USA/Włochy 1973 (powt.) reż. Giuseppe Maria Scotese, wyk. Susan Penhaligon, Paul Muller, Graziella Galvani (78 min) 02.35 Pastor z jazzową trąbką (Der Pastor mit der Jazztrompete) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1962 (powt.) reż. Hans Schott-Schöbinger, wyk. Joachim Hansen, Viktor Staal, Margret Aust, Sabine Bethmann (86 min) 04.10 V.I.P. - serial sensacyjny, USA 1998 (powt.) 05.00 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 Świadkowie wieku - cykl dyskusyjny 08.00 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Liryka dla wszystkich - pierwsza telewizyjna historia literatury 09.15 Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy: Uwertura do Snu nocy letniej op. 21 - koncert symfoniczny, Neues Gewandhaus Leipzig 1999, wyk. Gewandhausorchester Leipzig pod dyr. Kurta Masura 10.00 Lista najlepszych - magazyn literacki 11.00 Trójka ze stacji paliw (Die Drei von der Tankstelle) - komedia, Niemcy 1955, reż. Hans Wolff, wyk. Adrian Hoven, Walter Müller, Walter Giller, Germaine Damar (89 min) 12.30 Saksończycy podróżują po całym świecie - reportaż 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - magazyn informacyjny 13.30 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 13.45 Magnat (1) - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1982, reż. Filip Bajon, wyk. Jan Nowicki, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Jan Englert, Bogusław Linda (84 min) 15.15 Kaisermühlen-Blues - serial obyczajowy, Austria 1999 16.00 HITEC - magazyn popularnonaukowy 16.30 Wielkie zagadki (3/5) - serial dokumentalny 17.15 Zwierzęta przed kamerą: Antylopy - film dokumentalny 17.30 DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny 18.00 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny 18.15 Panorama - szwajcarski magazyn gospodarczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Ruge. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ogień wśród lodów (ost.) - film dokumentalny 21.00 Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości: Arabskie życie - film dokumentalny 21.15 Trudne chwile się nie liczą - film dokumentalny 22.50 Nieustająca tęsknota doktora Specka - film dokumentalny 23.40 Komisarz - serial kryminalny 00.40 Only the Valiant - western, USA 1951, reż. Gordon Douglas, wyk. Gregory Peck, Barbara Payton, Ward Bond, Gig Young (101 min) 02.20 Hello Austria, Hello Vienna - magazyn podróżniczy 02.45 Markwort. dziewiętnasta dziesięć - talk show (powt.) 03.35 Dziennik - magazyn informacyjny (powt.) 03.50 Panorama - szwajcarski magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 04.35 DocLine 9811 - magazyn medyczny (powt.) Super Rtl 06.00 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 06.25 MUUH (powt.) 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Wowser - serial animowany 08.05 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji (powt.) 10.25 Ciotka Trude z Buxterhude (Tante Trude aus Buxterhude) - komedia, Niemcy 1971, reż. Franz J. Gottlieb, wyk. Rudi Carrell, Ilja Richter, Mascha Gonska, Theo Lingen (85 min) (powt.) 12.10 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 12.20 Super Toy Club - teleturniej dla dzieci (powt.) 12.50 Duch Ned - serial animowany, USA 1997 (powt.) 13.20 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 (powt.) 13.50 Gargoyles - serial animowany (powt.) 14.15 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 14.40 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany (powt.) 15.10 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.35 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany (powt.) 16.00 My Pet Monster - serial animowany 16.30 Super, Metty! - magazyn dla dzieci 17.00 Nietykalni Elliota Mousa - serial animowany 17.30 Powrót do przyszłości - serial animowany (powt.) 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Mini-Playback-Show - magazyn muzyczny 21.15 April, April - talk show 22.15 Dr Quinn - serial przygodowy, USA 1992/96 23.15 La Gentleman D'Epson - komedia, Franc./Włochy 1962, reż. Gilles Grangier, wyk. Jean Gabin, Madeleine Robinson, Franck Villard, Jean Lefebvre (83 min) 00.45 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Program nocny Vox 06.30 Sindbad E Il Califo Di Bagdad - film przygodowy, Włochy 1973, reż. Pietro Francisci, wyk. Robert Malcolm, Gigi Bonos, Sonja Wilson, Spartaco Conversi (80 min) (powt.) 08.05 Magazyn reklamowy 09.10 Zielony salon - talk show 09.55 NZZ Format - magazyn publicystyczny gazety Neue Züricher Zeitung 10.40 DCTP Kiosk Special - magazyn informacyjny 12.45 Wycieczki kulinarne - magazyn 13.00 Bob Roberts - film obyczajowy, USA 1992, reż. Tim Robbins, wyk. Tim Robbins, Giancarlo Esposito, Ray Wise, Gore Vidal (100 min) (powt.) 14.50 Operacja 'Powódź' (Flood Reescue) - film fabularny 17.00 auto motor und sport tv - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.15 VOXTOURS - magazyn podróżniczy 19.15 FIT FOR FUN TV - magazyn sportowy 20.15 Cadence - dramat, USA 1990, reż. Martin Sheen, wyk. Charlie Sheen, Martin Sheen, F. Murray Abraham, Laurence Fishburne (90 min) 22.05 Sprzedawca śmierci (Needful Things) - horror, USA 1993, reż. Fraser C. Heston, wyk. Max Von Sydow, Ed Harris, Bonnie Bedelina, Amanda Plummer (105 min) 00.20 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny (powt.) 01.25 Kobiety (Femmes) - film erotyczny, Francja 1983, reż. Tana Kaleya, wyk. Alexandra Stewart, Helmut Berger, Dirke Altevogt, Tina Sportolaro (70 min) (powt.) 02.50 Akademia plażowa (South Beach Academy) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1993, reż. Joe Esposito, wyk. Corey Feldman, Al Lewis, James Hong, Keith Colouris (90 min) 04.30 Dillinger i Capone (Dillinger and Capone) - film kryminalny, USA 1995, reż. Jon Purdy, wyk. Martin Sheen, F. Murray Abraham, Joey Aresco, Alan Davies (91 min) 06.00 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.15 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 06.30 Niemczyzna - magazyn edukacyjny 07.00 Analiza matematyczna - magazyn edukacyjny 07.30 Fast Track English The Business World - kurs języka angielskiego 08.00 Fizyka, mechanika - magazyn edukacyjny 08.30 Zarządzanie przedsiębiorstwem - magazyn edukacyjny (powt.) 09.00 Telewizja edukacyjna - aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 09.30 Bon Courage - kurs języka francuskiego 10.00 Babilon mówi wieloma językami - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 11.00 Nowe Głosy 1999 - międzynarodowy konkurs śpiewu fundacji Bertelsmanna - film dokumentalny 11.45 Johannes Brahms: Symfonia nr 4 e-moll op. 98 - koncert symfoniczny, Kolonia 1998, wyk. Orkiestra Symfoniczna WDR pod dyr. Semyona Bychkova 12.30 Klub ogrodu zoologicznego - magazyn dla dzieci 14.00 Dziecko - magazyn rodziców 14.25 Bóg i świat - magazyn religijny 15.00 Małpia kuracja (Monkey Business) - komedia, USA 1952, reż. Howard Hawks, wyk. Cary Grant, Ginger Rogers, Charles Coburn, Marilyn Monroe (115 min) 16.30 Panna z baśni - serial fantastyczny, Niemcy 17.00 Cieszcie się Północą - program folklorystyczny (powt.) 17.45 Die Anrheiner - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.15 Zwierzęta szukają schronienia - magazyn 19.10 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Westpol - Polityka w Nadrenii-Westfalii - program publicystyczny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Romantyczny Ren - film dokumentalny 21.00 Zimna Wojna (24) - serial dokumentalny 21.45 Scena kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 22.15 Sport na Zachodzie - magazyn sportowy 23.15 Wolne pokoje! - talk show 00.15 Vice Squad - film kryminalny, USA 1953, reż. Arnold Laven, wyk. Edward G. Robinson, Paulette Goddard, K.T. Stevens, Porter Hall (85 min) 01.40 Crime of Passion - film sensacyjny, USA 1957, reż. Gerd Oswald, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Raymond Burr, Fay Wray, Royal Dano (83 min) 03.05 Wolne pokoje! - talk show (powt.) 04.05 Niemcy - fotoalbum: Romantyczny Ren - film dokumentalny (powt.) 04.50 Sport na Zachodzie - magazyn sportowy (powt.) 05.50 Niemieckie miasta i krajobrazy - program muzyczny Zdf 05.30 Radość podróżowania: Królewski szlak na Mount Everest (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial animowany 06.25 Pinokio - serial animowany 06.50 Hippo hurra - serial dla dzieci 07.05 Wakacje na wyspie wron - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Tabaluga tivi - program dla dzieci 09.00 Stark! - program dla dzieci 09.15 Na czasie - magazyn religijny 09.30 Transmisja katolickiej Mszy Świętej z kościoła św. Mikołaja i św. Gallusa w Neusiedl/Austria 10.15 Bubu - serial animowany 10.25 Wildlife: Marznący krokodyl - film animowany 10.30 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci 10.55 Rudi - serial animowany 11.00 Lwi ząb - serial przygodowy 11.30 Wpół do 12 - magazyn informacyjny 12.00 Niedzielny koncert: Fröhliche Harmonikas - program muzyczny 12.45 Wiadomości 12.47 Punkt widzenia - z nowych landów 13.15 Wtedy: Bez Marxa do władzy - godesbergski program SPD - film dokumentalny 13.30 tele zoo - magazyn dla dzieci 14.00 Taniec sportowy: Welttanz-Gala 1999 w Baden-Baden 15.00 Zaufany przybysz (Vertrauter Fremder) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, reż. Michael Miller, wyk. Robert Urich, Stacy Haiduk, Darren McGavin, Marie Combs (78 min) 16.30 Mój ojciec był niemieckim żołnierzem - film dokumentalny 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Reportaże sportowe - najważniejsze wydarzenia dnia 18.00 ML Mona Lisa - magazyn dla kobiet 18.30 Radość podróżowania: Capri - magazyn podróżniczy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.10 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn publicystyczny 19.30 Terra X: Bursztynowy las - film dokumentalny 20.15 Weseli muzykanci - koncert kapel ludowych 21.45 Lukas - serial komediowy 22.15 Wiadomości 22.25 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.35 Wiosna w zimie - film dokumentalny 23.20 Cyrk wokół czarodziejskiego fletu (Zirkus um Zauberflöte) - musical, reż. Percy Adlon, wyk. Andreas Kohn, Lynton Atkinson, Diana Gilchrist, Martina Rüping (90 min) 00.50 Wiadomości 00.55 Długa noc świadków wieku - program historyczny 04.00 Prosto z Berlina - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 04.20 Straßenfeger 04.45 Terra X: Bursztynowy las - film dokumentalny (powt.) VIVA 06.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 08.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 10.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 Club Rotation - taneczny program Vivy 13.00 Amica Tv - talk show 14.00 Co było grane? - magazyn. Przegląd weekendowych atrakcji kulturalnych 15.00 Nowości Vivy - premiery i debiutanci 16.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 17.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 18.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Interaktiv-Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy (DJ BoBo) 20.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 21.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 22.00 Niteclub - nocny magazyn Vivy 23.00 Jam: pop-rockowe archiwum 00.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny